Restless Lust
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: "He wanted to learn where exactly all of his sensitive places were, so that maybe, just maybe, he could drive him just as crazy as he felt right now." Co-Writer is ShinyMimikyu666 on A03
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Cuphead paced back and forth in his dark kitchen. The old cuckoo clock ticked impatiently as its hands positioned itself to half past two AM. The floor creaked quietly beneath him in a way that he hoped wouldn't wake anyone up, and even so, he couldn't find it in himself to stop walking tracks into the floor.

He couldn't sleep. At first, he had only left his bedroom to get a glass of water, but by the time he had gotten it, his mind was having even more trouble settling down than before. The thing that was keeping him up this night, just as well as it had on countless others, was the same, cliche thing that you might read about in a cheesy romance novel, or a particularly trashy movie.

Cuphead couldn't help but let out a sigh as he turned to start another lap through the kitchen. He wanted to curse himself for the thoughts, memories, and fantasies that had taken hold of his mind. Tonight, not a single thing about him was going to allow him to rest. Tonight, neglected thoughts had set out to haunt him.

He wanted to feel his body pressed against his as he struggled to catch his breath against his lips. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to be able hear him react to the way he was touching him. He wanted to explore every inch of his body. He wanted to learn where exactly all of his sensitive places were, so that maybe, just maybe, he could drive him _just_ as crazy as he felt right now.

There were several reasons that he could think of that he could use try and talk himself out of ever doing that. This man, ever so conveniently, happened to be The Devil's right hand man; King Dice. So far, Cuphead was three fourths the way done collecting the souls for the contract, and by attempting something with Dice, he could quite possible tip over a domino that he very much needed up.

Another big issue: what if Dice didn't feel the same way? This one, though, was a debate for Cuphead. From observation, he almost _knew_ that Dice had to feel _something_. From shared eye contact that lasted a little too long, to that one time when they, quite literally, bumped into each other. They had an extreme eternal chemical reaction upon eye contact, and Cuphead saw that he felt it too, because if the look on his face said anything, it said ' _Holy shit. What the fuck was that?'..._ But could it have been in his head? Could he have just wanted it so badly, that he imagined that Dice had seemed to feel it too?

His mind ran on, and on, and on, trapped in its own limbo between " _Do"_ and " _Don't",_ pulling him from side to side until his patience finally snapped. He was going to try this. Whether or not it would have consequences, whether or not the feeling was going to stick afterwards, he was going to do it.

Still in his pajamas, Cuphead slid on his shoes, and threw on his jacket. He quietly snuck into his and Mugman's room, and snagged his hidden bottle of lube he kept under his bed. He shoved it deep into his pocket, and let himself outside, making sure he locked the door behind himself. He was immediately hit by a breeze that sent chills down his spine. This caused him to yearn to be with Dice even more. He wanted to be with warmth, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless it was Dice's warmth... His heart ached at the thought of going another night lying awake thinking about him, and it was enough to make him push away any other intruding doubts.

He started to walk to Dice's house, and it was as if time had been turned three times slower. He was overflowing with anticipation, and his skin was prickled with goosebumps. Every familiar building, structure, or particularly memorable plant was a step closer to where he wanted to be, yet it was also a torturous reminder of exactly how far he still was.

He could see his breath fogging, and his nose was stinging from the air's chill. Eventually, he turned a street corner, and he saw Dice's house. His heart almost broke a couple of ribs at the sight, and for a moment, he considered turning back. Of course, he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

He walked up to the door, and without hesitance, he knocked. At first, there was no answer, so Cuphead knocked again. He heard some noise from inside, and then fumbling with the door. It swung open, and their eyes crashed. Dice looked shocked to see him. Cuphead took a moment to let his gaze sweep over him. Standing here like this, he noticed that Dice was a couple inches taller than him.

"Cuphead? Why the fuck are you-"

Cuphead grabbed Dice by the collar of his T-shirt, and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Cuphead immediately started kissing him. The contact was electrical, and the feeling was so sudden that he almost pulled back. He felt Dice press his hands against his chest like he was going to push him away, but they ended up on his hips, causing Cuphead to let out a low moan.

Dice started walking backwards, and without breaking away from the kiss, Cuphead followed. The second he stepped through the threshold, Cuphead kicked the front door shut, broke away from the kiss, pulled off Dice's shirt, and threw it to the side. The second that pesky piece of fabric was out of the way, he wasted no time planting a series of hungry kisses on the nook of his shoulder.

Dice gasped, and tightened his grip on Cuphead's hips. "Ah- f-fuck,"

The mixture of the two actions caused him to moan against Dice's skin. A rush of warmth traveled down to his groin, and he grabbed ahold of his waist. Cuphead stopped kissing Dice's shoulder, and started scattering kisses around his collar bone. Dice moaned again, a little more desperately this time, and Cuphead's heart rate sped up in a way that knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Dice pushed off Cuphead's jacket, and yanked off his shirt. Cuphead was about to start kissing him again, but was shoved against the wall. He yelped in surprise as his arms were pinned down over his head. When he looked up into Dice's eyes, his breath froze in his throat. They were a piercing shade of venomous green.

As Dice looked at Cuphead, his lips formed something of an opened mouth smirk, and he couldn't help but to wonder if he was in danger. Dice leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back slightly to give him a soft look before kissing him again, but deeper. Cuphead's heart did somersaults, and he moaned loudly into their kiss. His body completely melted into his touch, and the feeling that he was in danger disappeared.

He didn't know what to think about this change in attitude, except for the fact that he _loved_ it. Dice laid his free hand on one of his hips as he pressed his body against his, and all Cuphead could think about was how good it felt, and how badly he wished his hands were free. Biting teasingly at Dice's bottom lip, Cuphead grinded against his groin, earning a surprised groan.

Their kissing became more passionate, and eventually, their need for air drove them apart. They stood there, panting as they looked at each other. Dice's eyes were half lidded, and darkened with lust, and Cuphead found it impossible to look at anything else. Cuphead leaned forward, landing a kiss on his mouth as he grinded his hips against Dice's groin again, hard.

The sudden friction made him pull back. "Aah~! Cuphea-!"

But whatever he was about to say was lost in their kiss. Stunned, Dice loosened his hold on Cuphead's wrist, and he wiggled free. Taking advantage of this, he quickly pushed Dice back, making him fall down into the sofa behind him.


End file.
